hitlerrantsparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Assassination of Hitler
The Assassination of Hitler is a series that depicts Hitler's assassination in an alternate timeline. It serves as a prelude to The Finality Trilogy. The Assassination of Hitler Hitler is informed about a plot to assassinate him. Günsche informs Hitler about a plot to assassinate him, but the Führer believes Fegelein told Günsche that he is plotting. Günsche reveals that Fegelein is not the one plotting to assassinate him, which Hitler doesn’t believe. Günsche kills Hitler after informing him that he is the one plotting to assassinate him. Everyone in the bunker hears the gunshot and Günsche exits Hitler’s room passing Bormann who is outside. Günsche informs the others that Hitler is dead. Bormann and Linge carry Hitler’s body out of the bunker where it is cremated and his generals give one final salute. Goebbels stares at the fire with a look of utter despair. Günsche calls his true master to inform him that Hitler has been successfully assassinated. The Leadership Struggle Fegelein and Himmler devise a plan to save Hitler from ever being assassinated using a time machine provide by Hitler’s mysterious contact from the future. As part of that plan, Fegelein decides to launch a leadership struggle to create a distraction so that he can go back to the past and save Hitler. The leadership struggle saw the emergence of several factions: Burgdorf Boozing Confederacy, Dönitz Armada, Fritzsche and Co Faction, Hewel Diplomatic Corp, Jodl Rebellion, Keitel League, Koller Telecommunications Coalition, Skeletor Faction, Steiner Faction, United Krebs and Maps Alliance, and the Wenck Faction. The leadership struggle brought complete chaos to the Reich. Krebs tries to get help from the Soviets, but Chuikov reveals that the Soviets are going to invade. The Downfall of the Reich The different factions of the Reich continued to fight each other as the Soviets invaded. Goebbels tried to unite several factions under his command, but all attempts at trying to appoint himself as the new Führer failed. With the Reich all but certain, to fall to the Soviets, Gerda, Günsche, Mohnke, Schenck, and Traudl leave the bunker in the hope of escaping. Burgdorf, Krebs and Grawitz commit suicide. Goebbels later shoots his wife and then himself, their bodies are later burned. During their attempted, escape, Gerda, Günsche, Mohnke, Schenck, and Traudl encounter Hewel who finds them after escaping from the total wiping out of his faction. Later Gerda, Günsche, Hewel, Mohnke, Schenck, and Traudl meet up with other forces from other factions including the Jodl Rebellion. Shortly the Soviets arrived surrounding them. Mohnke and Schenck advised Gerda and Traudl to try to escape. Gerda decided to stay and Traudl decided to try to escape. Schenck later talked with Hewel who was planning to kill himself. Schenck tried to persuade Hewel not to kill himself, but when they are informed, the Reich has surrendered; Hewel and the Jodl loyalists commit suicide. Fegelein saves Hitler With the Reich defeated, Fegelein uses the time machine to go back and save Hitler. Fegelein goes back to the point when Günsche informs Hitler about a plot to assassinate him, but before Günsche has, an opportunity to kill Hitler Fegelein interrupts claiming that he has a gun. Hitler orders Günsche to outside and get Fegelein. Fegelein successfully averts Hitler’s assassination, but this also stops Günsche from being discovered and true loyalties continue to remain hidden. Günsche calls his true master to inform him that Hitler has not been assassinated, which Günsche believes has jeopardised the Space Nazis hopes of conquering Earth, but Kortzfleisch still believes he still has a chance. The fate of the Fegelein that used the time machine remains a mystery. It is unknown whether he tried to return to the future, which would take him to the future where Hitler wasn’t assassinated, since now it’s impossible for him to return to his own universe because with the act of saving Hitler, he created a universe where Hitler survived and the one where Hitler had died continued on as normal. The parallel universe where Hitler is dead The fate of the remaining surviving members of the Reich in the parallel universe where Hitler is dead after the Reich has fallen to the Soviets and Fegelein is missing presumed dead. *Blondi deeply missed Hitler, but she continued to guard Hitler’s toilet in the hope that he would return. Blondi escaped from the bunker when she was set free. Blondi found a new loving owner who looked after Blondi for the rest of her life. *Bormann always remained loyal to the Führer. He never believed anyone could replace him and he knew much more about why Hitler was killed then he told Speer. His warning that the ones responsible for killing Hitler were coming for everyone, proved to be correct. Bormann vanished without a trace. *Eva was devastated when Hitler was assassinated and she left the bunker shortly after. What happened to Eva after she left the bunker remains a mystery as she completely vanished leaving no trace. *Gerda was arrested by the Soviets, but she wasn’t imprisoned and was later released. When the Space Nazis invaded, Gerda joined the United Alliance and helped in the fight against them. The United Alliance was defeated and the Space Nazis imprisoned Gerda when they conquered Earth. *Göring was probably the only one who didn’t attempt to seize the leadership of the Reich. This was mainly because he was too busy finding as much food as possible as food became scarce during the leadership struggle. Göring finally met his demise when sat on an undetonated bomb that then exploded. *Günsche succeeded in his plan to destroy the Reich by assassinating Hitler. No one ever found out that he was responsible for killing Hitler, but that didn’t matter when the invasion of 2018 started. Günsche was greatly awarded for his part in the successful conquering of Earth by the Space Nazis. *Himmler did very little, as he left Fegelein to start the leadership struggle, so that Fegelein could go back in time and stop Hitler from ever being assassinated. Himmler himself was finished off by an unknown assassin when he was busy preparing for the possibility that Fegelein failed. *Jodl and his loyalist continued to fight long after the rest of the Reich had surrendered. Eventually the Soviets crushed the Jodl Rebellion, when the Soviets raided their main outpost Jodl was killed when he was busy planning how to repel the Soviet raid. *Keitel tried to make a bid for the leadership, but it was a disaster. When it became clear to him that the Reich was doomed, he made a discrete break-out from the Bunker. Keitel’s discrete exit also failed as his escape path went right into a fierce battle between the Jodl Rebellion and the Soviets. It’s unknown whether Soviet or Jodl forces killed Keitel, when the vehicle he was driving was hit by a bomb. *Koller used the only advantage he had to gain some support for his leadership bid, and that was his communication links. During the entire leadership struggle, Koller was on the phone drumming up support. The only supporters Koller gained were useless lackeys who would just do whatever he said. Koller was killed by Soviet artillery when he was on the phone. *Misch was the only one who overheard Günsche’s phone call when he reported that Hitler had been successfully assassinated. He never told anyone what he heard perhaps because Günsche had made it clear that he better remain silent or else. Misch witnessed the chaos in the Bunker during the leadership struggle and the downfall of the Reich. He was arrested by the Soviets, but was later released. Misch disappeared under mysterious circumstances. *Mohnke was imprisoned by the Soviets, but when the Eastern Coalition defeated the Soviet Union all former Reich personal were released. Mohnke joined the Eastern Coalition forces and helped in the fight against the Space Nazis in 2018. The Eastern Coalition along with the other major world powers was defeated. The Space Nazis imprisoned Mohnke for the rest of his life. *Schenck was one of few who had no interest in being leader of the Reich and he even questioned why it was even happening. When the Reich surrendered, Schenck was arrested and imprisoned by the Soviets, but he was set free when the Soviets were defeated. Schenck continued his medical career and during the war against the Space Nazis, he treated the many casualties. Schenck still lives in a world now ruled by the ruthless Space Nazis. *Speer escaped before the Reich surrendered to the Soviets. Speer played a role in the rebuilding of Berlin. The architect eventually learned about the Space Nazi threat, but he was unable to convince others that the Space Nazis existed and the threat they posed. Speer was imprisoned when they conquered Earth. *Steiner and Wenck factions were two of the biggest factions to emerge from the leadership struggle. For much of the time, the Steiner and Wenck factions fought against each other. The winner would hold the balance of power in the Reich. Nether faction managed to defeat the other, but when the Soviets arrived, they were significantly weakened and posed no threat to the Soviets. Steiner and Wenck both perished during their hopeless struggle against the Soviets. *Traudl managed to escape and avoided being arrested by the Soviets. She joined the Eastern Coalition to help with their war against the Soviets, when the promised to free all former Reich personnel being held prisoner by them. After the Eastern Coalition won, the secretary quit because she now wanted a life without war. Traudl still lives in a world now ruled by the Space Nazis. *Weidling had the difficult task of surrendering the Reich to the Soviets. The Soviets imprisoned Weidling for a number of years, before being released when the Soviet Union was defeated. Weidling retired and did not participate in the war against the Space Nazis. He still lives in a world now ruled by the Space Nazis. Hitler in the great beyond The Hitler in the great beyond is actually part of the series, though the style (i.e. audio voice-over) is completely different and can be regarded as a series onto itself. The now dead Hitler finds his ordeal continues even after death, as he now encounters various dead people, including Gaddafi. Trivia *The time machine was the same one used in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge. Category:Parodies